


Love Dies Young

by GreenBread



Series: TWDG: One Shot Collection [13]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, Guilt, Lesbian Disaster Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Louis & Violet Friendship (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBread/pseuds/GreenBread
Summary: The last thing Violet expected when she knocked on Louis' door late at night was to talk about the guilt about the twins' death that she burrowed as deep as she could.
Relationships: Louis & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: TWDG: One Shot Collection [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741540
Kudos: 2





	Love Dies Young

Violet sighed and knocked on the door. She took a step back into the hallway and shoved her hands into her pockets. She tapped her foot against the wooden floorboards impatiently.

"What's taking him so long?" She whispered under her breath. She knocked again, this time even harder. Shuffling sounds and the noise of a body hitting the floor came from the other side of the door. "Now he's awake."

Eventually, Louis opened the door. "Vi? What is it?"

"I need to talk to you." She said, barging past him and into his room. It was messy, and his sheets bunched together. Her nose scrunched up. "I regret coming in here." She announced.

"Why?"

"It smells like a teenager. It's horrible."

"Oh Jeez, Vi, I wonder why. If I knew you were going to give my room a review, I would've slathered the walls with my shit and told you to give it a taste test too."

Violet chuckled. "Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"You woke me up on the wrong side of the bed." Louis deadpanned, shutting his door. He crossed his arms. "What is it?"

"It's um, it's about the new girl."

"Clementine?"

"Yeah, her. What's her story?" She asked.

"I-I'm not sure I follow." Louis stammered out, sitting down on his bed.

Violet sighed and sat down on the opposite bunk to Louis. "She isn't telling us something. It's annoying."

"I mean, I tried to figure that out myself," Louis replied. "I almost succeeded."

Violet snorted. "By asking if she had to kill anyone she loved? Or if she ever had a boyfriend? Real fucking subtle, dude."

"Like your question was any better!"

"We all learned you would be the first to go; that's gotta mean something."

"If it's my crippling self-doubt, then yes." Louis flashed a smile.

She sighed yet again and buried her head in her hands. "I'm going to be honest. I got no fucking clue what the fuck I'm doing here."

"Well, you said you wanted to talk about Clem and then made up some bullshit to avoid talking about what you want to talk about, and now we're here."

Her eyes widened.

"See? I know you, Vi."

She stayed silent.

"Wow, it's that bad? Jesus, you must be crushing on her hard, huh?"

"No! It's something else."

Louis raised an eyebrow, not buying it.

"Fuck you, fine. Yes, I am. Happy?" She asked sarcastically.

"Nice to know the competition," Louis smirked.

"Let's not turn it into that, for both of our sakes."

"Yeah, agreed."

The pair sat in silence before Violet broke it. "I just- I don't get liking someone in that way. Why do we? What's the point of it?"

"Uh, to reproduce?" Louis said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

Violet scoffed. "Uh, hello? Lesbian, remember? But I mean the feelings part of it. It just complicates shit, and it's a fucking mess trying to figure it all out."

"Well, you've been in one before, you tell me."

"You know I don't want to talk about Minnie, Lou."

"You can't just forget about her. She wasn't just your girlfriend; she was my friend too, and a damn good one at that."

Violet crossed her arms. "I want to forget her. Every time I think about her, I just get reminded how it's my fucking fault Tenn won't get to see his sisters ever again."

"Vi, come on. What happened wasn't your fault."

"How can you say that?" Violet snapped. "They weren't even supposed to be out there. I asked Minnie if she could take my place because I wanted to work in the greenhouse that day, and wherever Minnie goes, Sophie goes. They were never fighters. They couldn't even bring themselves to kill walkers. They should never have been out there, and I sent them out there. And you know the funniest fucking joke about it? Their deaths didn't mean shit; the greenhouse went downhill and all overgrown anyway. It was fucking pointless."

For once in his life, Louis didn't have anything to say. He sat there, watching one of his closest friends with pity in his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that." She demanded, craning her head to try and look away from Louis, hoping he wouldn't see how sad she looked.

"Sorry... I didn't realise quite how much you blamed yourself until now."

"And I wish you didn't." She responded, biting back an insult. It would be so easy to lash out like she always does, but she didn't have the energy for that, not after getting all of that off her chest.

"Are- Are you okay?"

Violet, once again, didn't answer.

"Hug?"

"I will hang you from your dreads if you try to fucking touch me."

"Right, noted." He stated.


End file.
